Ben's WAY BIG crush
by yugiohfan163
Summary: Takes place after "Weapon XI Part 2". After returning from the null void, A female Way Bad follows them and chases after Ben due to the pheromones he sprayed at her. Now she's after him as a mate! How will this end! Read to find out! First Ben x Female Way Bad oneshot! And I'm saying that as I have yet to see any story with that pairing in it. Written by both me and GreyKing46.


Ben's WAY BIG crush

The Way Bad in this story is the one that looks like Scanty from the anime, Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt. This story was also co-written with GreyKing46, the same author who adopted by old ben 10 story. Which he turned into a better piece of work than I could. You should check out his work.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Man, glad that's over." came Ben's reply as he and the rest of his friends walked through the portal that had lead them to the null void.

"You said it Tennyson." replied Ben's best friend Kevin.

While the rest of them headed to the elevator to head up, Max and Patelliday stayed behind near the null void projector.

"Well, let's close this portal down." replied Patelliday going towards the controls.

Before the portal closed, a large hand emerged from it and grabbed the edges of it, pushing it open wider.

"W... What the?!" Ben's cousin, Gwen, gasped.

"This is most definitely not good." Ben's new partner Rook stated.

"I think that is a..." Ben stated as the portal was pushed wider and wider making something visable from the other side.

"WAY BAD!" yelled Argit pointing at the mutated To'kustar that began to push it's way through the portal.

"Don't let it through!" yelled Max grabbing a nearby blaster as he and Patelliday tried to keep it back while a few other plumbers rushed to help.

Ben placed his fingers on the top of the Omnitrix making the green holographic wheel to appear and start cycling around "Come on come on!"

"Ben! What are you doing?" Rook asked as he raised his Omnitool.

"Going WayBig!" Ben shot back while the Plumbers fired, the Way Bad began to widen the portal more and more making sparks appear across the Null Void Generator.

Ben slammed down on the omnitrix and was covered in a green light that dimmed away to reveal Ben had become Ball Weevil.

"You gotta be kidding me." came Ben's high voice. Ball Weevil spit out a plasma orb and began to roll on it, causing it to grow bigger with the small amount of matter on the floor.

"Now is NOT a good time for bugs Tennyson!" Kevin yelled as he absorbed the metal of the floor.

Meanwhile the Plumbers helpers got ready for a real fight.

Manny blasted the Way Bad with each of his four blasters while Alan shot his flames at the head. The Way Bad roared in anger and managed to push it's upper part all the way through and was already taking up a lot of space in the Plumber's HQ.

"Take this!" yelled Ball Weevil as he launched his plasma ball at the Way Bad's head, hitting it on with a strong explosion. "Oh yeah, whose bad?"

"Ben! Lookout!" yelled Gwen pointing behind him. The Way Bad had brushed the smoke aside and was staring at Ball Weevil with a snarl.

The Way Bad suddenly stopped and started sniffing Ball Weevil. The female mutated alien's eyes changed into a slight pink color and become half lidded as it purred and calmly crawled out of the portal, all rage gone although it was ignoring the blasts.

"What's it doing?" Helen asked as she fired her blasters fast.

"Heck if I knew." replied Ball Weevil as the Way Bad managed to pull itself completely out of the portal and stood up. It's size was enough to almost reach the top of HQ. It looked down on everyone there but stopped her gaze directly on Ben. She smiled and reached down towards the bug-like alien.

"Woah there!" called Ball Weevil scurrying away as he began to dodge the Way Bad's hand.

"Ben! You need to get out of here!" called Max as he and the rest of the plumbers tried to get it's attention.

Kevin jumped at the alien and slashed at the Way Bad with a blade arm, but was easily swatted away.

"I would find this situation highly amusing if this was not such a bad moment." Rook said as he kept firing.

The Way Bad soon had her fingers wrapped around Ball Weevil.

"BEN!" Gwen, Max and Kevin yelled at once.

"Hold on." grunted Ball Weevil as he tapped the omnitrix with one of his feelers and managed to revert back to his human form and pulled himself out of her grip before running up her arm and sliding down her back before running away from her.

"Ben, if that Way Bad is after you, then get out of here!" yelled Gwen who transformed into her Anodyte form and began to fire mana orbs at the To-kustar.

"What? And run from a fight?" replied Ben who didn't want to feel like a coward.

"Think of it more as a temporary retreat." replied Rook who jumped out of the way as one of her feet nearly crushed him. "Now!" yelled Rook.

"Fine."Ben muttered before he took off running

The female mutated alien was soon following, her eyes still pink and half lidded, as the blasters did nothing to her because they where made for human sized aliens and her great size and mutations made them annoying but she was able to ignore it as if in a trance.

"This is NOT good." Manny muttered.

Ben managed to get inside the elevator and was heading up, but saw the Way Bad reach towards him as he was going up. Luckily Gwen managed to block her eyes with her mana and caused the Way Bad to miss Ben as he reached the top and ran out of the building.

The Way Bad soon turned around in confusion, which soon turned to anger as she jumped up and delivered a punch to the ceiling that caused it collapse and began to lift herself up from the hole.

"Oh no! No no no no no!" Ben yelled as he took off running, the WayBad following. He soon slammed the Omnitrix down and was engulfed in light. When it faded he had become... "JETRAY!"

Ben took flight and saw the Way Bad had begun to take chase after him and tried to grab him from the air.

"What is with this Way Bad?" questioned Jetray as he narrowly dodged another hand and began to fire lasers to try and slow her down.

They hit the mark on her chest, but she didn't even notice as her instincts were guiding her to the flying Aerophibian.

Meanwhile, on the TV, a familiar annoying Newscaster was already on scene about the events.

"Will Harangue here as we are witnessing a recap of what happened during the Incursion invasion. It seems the so called 'hero' Ben Tennyson has brought a mutated Way Bad back here so he can reclaim our planet that he so desperately tries to save." replied Will with a sarcastic remark at the end.

"OH WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Jetray yelled at the snobby reporter, taking his attention away from the Way Bad only to be caught in her grip "DAMN IT!"

The Way Bad smiled in triumphant and brought Jetray close to her and found herself even at more ease from his scent.

Jetray closed his eyes in fear of what he thought would be the end, but opened them to see the Way Bad was instead nuzzling against like a cat.

Will Harangue saw this and thought it was the perfect proof of who Ben Tennyson truly was.

"The so called 'hero' Ben Tennyson has finally shown his true colors! He has joined the Way Bads as their king and will join them in conquering us!"

"Get a life!" yelled Jetray as the Way Bad noticed the human angering him and snarled at him while bringing her foot up. She brought it down and crushed Will's truck in one move.

The reporter screamed and ran away.

"...I think I like you." Jetray muttered.

The Way Bad smiled and continued to nuzzle the hero just as Kevin, Gwen, Rook, and Max caught up with them.

"Ok, would someone please tell me what's going on?" asked Max gesturing to the affection the Way Bad was giving to his grandson.

"I am without any idea." Rook admitted.

Meanwhile, Kevin burst out laughing at the sight while the Omnitrix timed out.

"This is not funny." called Ben from his position in the mutated To'kustar's grip. Said alien narrowed her eyes at the laughing Kevin and brought her fist up. "Wait! He's a friend!" called Ben. The Way Bad lowered her hand and continued to cuddle with Ben.

"Perhaps Blukic and Driba might know what is going on." suggested Rook.

"Maybe." Max muttered.

Meanwhile Ben was fiddeling with the Omnitrix to try and change into one of his heavy-hitteres to get out of the female Way Bad's grip.

"I'll go get the nerds." replied Kevin who didn't want to risk his life again and headed to Plumber HQ.

"What should we do in the meantime grandpa?" asked Gwen.

"For now, let them be. Until we separate them, that To'kustar has Ben as a hostage." replied Max.

"That or her cat." Rook commented

"Aha!" Ben called and slammed down on the Omnitrix, being engulfed in green light. And when the light died down he was the giant... "WAYBIG!"

The mutated female Way Bad stumbled back as Ben grew and fell on her ass. And when she looked up her eyes flaired and a small blush crossed her face.

"Alright, now let's dance." called Way Big as he stood in a ready stance. The Way Bad slowly stood back up and was staring at Way Big with a bright blush on her face and a dreamy look directed at him. "Um, this is really getting weird." commented Way Big who braced himself as the Way Bad charged at him and managed to tackle him and fell on top of him.

"Guys! I got them!" called Kevin who came running back with Blukic and Driba in his arms.

"Alright, so what's the problem?" asked Driba just as the Way Bad managed to pin Way Big. "Oh, that." replied Driba pointing at the scene.

"Yes, now can you just tell us what's wrong with that To'kustar?" asked Max.

"Yes I can!" Driba said simply in annoyance.

"No you can't." Blukic replied.

"Yes I can!"

"No ya can't."

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't!"

The two continued to argue as the others resisted the urge to facepalm.

And the Way Bad was leaning forward, trying to meet Way Big's lips with her own.

"Uh, guys!" called Way Big who managed to hold the Way Bad up by her shoulders, but was losing his grip due to her thrashing around. "Anytime would be nice!" yelled Way Big.

Everyone just staired in shock as Way Big's yell got their attention.

Kevin burst into laughter again while Gwen, Rook and Max covered their mouths to hold their laughter back.

"Ok, I think I might know what's going." replied Driba holding a scanner. He pressed a few buttons and scanned the Way Bad. Soon the results popped up. "Well, this is surprising." replied the Galvan.

"What is?" asked Way Big who was losing his grip on the Way Bad.

"She has been forced into heat from an over exposure to pheromones and has chosen Ben to be her mate." The Plumber Galvan explained

"...Of course." Gwen muttered as she facepalmed.

"What do you know Gwen?" Max asked.

"When we went into the null void to rescue Kevin, Ben became Gutrot and used some pheromones to attract a few Way Bads to help draw the Rooter's attention." replied Gwen.

"That explains why she picked Ben. His clothes were stained with it after he reverted back to normal." replied Blukic.

"Any ideas?" asked Max.

"Unfortunatly no." Blukic stated "It's like dealing with a tiger when they are in heat, nothing we can do."

Before anyone could say anything else the Way Bad broke Way Big's grasp and met his lips with her own, kissing hungrily.

Way Big tried to pry out of her grip, but she wouldn't budge and continued to kiss him with lust.

"Ok, now THIS is really getting weird." replied Kevin covering his eyes.

"You mean to say that Ben might have to...mate...with the Way Bad?" asked Rook.

"Only real choice." Driba shrugged.

"Oh boy." Max muttered.

The Way Bad soon shoved her tongue down Way Big's throat.

It was at that moment that Will Harangue had come back when it seemed like things had calmed down.

"Unbelievable! Now the menace Ben Tennyson is planning on repopulating the planet with an army of Way Bads with the first Way Bad!" yelled Will.

The Way Bad was about to reach for the clothing on her chest before she dropped to the ground from Ben reverting back to normal.

Ben just barely rolled out of the way and avoided being crushed "Few. That was close."

"If you keep going I WILL arrest you Mr Harangue." Max threatened.

"You can't do that. I have the freedom of speech on my side." argued Will.

Before Will could say anything else, he stopped talking and fell down with a few quills in his back. Everyone turned to see Argit there.

"Even I get tired of this guy." remarked Argit.

Ben screamed as he ran and hid behind Grandpa Max "Save me!"

"What's the matter Tennyson? Scared of your girlfriend?" Kevin joked.

"Why did we save you again?!" Ben yelled at him.

Meanwhile, the Way Bad was reaching out for Ben but he kept moving so Max was in the way and she moved to try and grab him again.

"Don't worry Ben. Her heat will eventually die down in a few days, but she'll stick next to you on account of Way Big's DNA. So you'll have to keep an eye on her." replied Max having seen the scans.

"WHAT?!" Ben yelled in shock and defeated while Way Bad kept reaching for him almost cutel.

As Ben is down about this new responsibility, we find ourselves at different scenes where he and the Way Bad have defeated numerous villains. Such as Vilgax from using an armada against the planet, to stopping common crooks with ease. But of course, not everything is easy.

There was a time when the Way Bad accidentally crushed Pakmar's newest shop, and even fell on top of Mr. Baumann's entire store. Both events made Ben feel embarrassed.

And then there were a few moments that where just peaceful and happy, and dare anyone say, romantic. And we see one of those now.

Ben and Way Bad where laying on their backs staring at the stars on a cloudless, peaceful night.

"This is nice." Ben sighed.

The Way Bad merely nodded her head. Luckily they had managed to find a large area for her to lay on without causing any necessary destruction. She turned her head towards Ben and smiled at him. The effects of the pheromones wore off, but she still found him enjoyable nonetheless.

Ben just smiled back. She may not be human or close to human size but he found her real nice to be around.

"Ben!" They heard from a distance. Looking to the side they saw Rook runing towards them, the ProtoTruck parked a small ways away

"Hey Rook. What's up?" Ben asked as he sat up, annoyed his relaxation had been interupted.

"The plumbers have fixed the null void generator. They said it's time for your friend to go back." replied Rook.

Ben frowned at that as he came to enjoy her time here. But he knew it would be impossible for her to stay here. So both of them rode in the truck while the Way Bad followed along with a gloomy expression on her face.

"I'm sorry Ben." Max said as he patted Ben's shoulder "But she can't stay here."

"Yea. I know." Ben sighed. He then looked up at the female alien and smiled sadly "I had a lot of fun."

The Way Bad made a growel of sad agreement. It knelt down as far as it could and kissed Ben, her lips covering his whole body

Ben just laughed at her and leaned forwards, hugging her face.

Soon the portal to the null void opened up to accommodate her size and she begrudgingly walked through it. She turned around and waved bye to the young hero who felt he needed to say something.

"Don't worry! I'll visit you whenever I get the chance!" yelled Ben to the mutated To'kustar.

The Way Bad smiled wildly there and mimicked the thing she had seen humans do on occasion and blew a kiss at Ben making him blush as she walked through the portal, the portal closing behind her.

Ben stood there blushing and crying, a sad smile on his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

And bam, first ever Ben x Female Way Bad oneshot. Hope you liked it.


End file.
